


somewhere in italy

by earlofpudding



Series: KageHina in Italy [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Haikyuu!! Chapter 402: Final Chapter: Challengers, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlofpudding/pseuds/earlofpudding
Summary: domestic kagehina in italy, yeah.spoilers for 402
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: KageHina in Italy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844551
Comments: 3
Kudos: 156





	somewhere in italy

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A SELF-INDULGENT FIC AAAA  
> i haven't seen canon compliant kagehina fics about chapter 402 that much so i HAD to make one.
> 
> kagehina together in italy yeah <3

Shoyo woke up with the slow hum of the air conditioner and the slight buzzing of his phone.

It was a message from his manager in the Brazil team, asking him if he successfully landed in his destination.

_"Hello manager! I am now here in my fiance's apartment, it's five in the morning here. I guess my body is still adjusting"_ he then press send and returned his phone on the nightstand.

_Fiancé huh._

Shoyo slightly giggled at the use of that term.

Both him and Kageya--err Tobio (he's still not used to the first name basis, thank you) really came so far. From rivals, to teammates, to rivals , to teammates again...

To lovers, to fiances-

and to _soon to be husbands._

Shoyo can't help but let out a giggle once more. He's excited for their wedding which will be on the end of the Olympic season.

Will their wedding be in Japan?? Like a traditional one??

or maybe

A beach wedding?? In Brazil??

"It would be so fitting" he thought again and let out another giggle.

"Shoyo" a voice spoke on his nape.

Oh right, he's here....

_At his fiance's apartment._.

He shifted immediately, ignoring the pain on his lower body because of their, uhm _intense_ _activities_ last night.

"Hi." he said with a sincere smile and was greeted with the sight of blue, dark ,beautiful and groggy eyes.

"Why are you awake? It's early." Tobio's voice was hoarse from last night and it seemed like today is going to be an intense rest day for him since yesterday the Italian team won another game against a strong country.

"I just arrived last night, my body is still adjusting." Shoyo brought his hand to Tobio's hair, slowly massaging his scalp.

Under the darkness of the room, the gold ring on his left hand shined.He smiled tenderly.

"I love you" Shoyo blurted softly.

Although this is not the first time they said those words to each other, it still felt like the time they confessed to one another in the back alleyway of the Sendai Gymnasium after their fated match.

Tobio pressed his forehead on Shoyo's bare collar, seemingly hiding his shy face.

"I love you too" he murmured, like it was only for his fiance's ears to hear, it was.

"Your apartment here is nice." Shoyo said and burried his nose on Tobio's hair, inhaling the blueberry scent left by his man's shampoo.

"Mmhm"

"Hey, can you tour me here in Italy? It's my first time here not as an athlete but as a tourist." Shoyo mumbled.

"We have all the time, not today though. I want to rest." He only replied with a humm, respecting Tobio's need to rest for today.

He slowly cupped the dark haired man's face and tilted it upwards to meet his gaze that is full of love and adoration.

"I haven't said it last night since we're so eager with our reunion," he giggled 

He pressed a kiss on his soon-to-be-husband's forehead and finally a brief but sweet kiss on his lips.

"I'm home." 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated !


End file.
